


You Can't Get Rid Of Me

by hirusen



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Coma, Demons, Fights, Inside Of Phone, Jack's Powers, Language, Major Character Injury, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Body Experiences, Phone Apps, Phone Calls, Predator/Prey, Protectiveness, Simulacra, Tags Are Hard, Texting, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: He should have known this thing would have been called after he played that game. But...to think it would go after him?





	You Can't Get Rid Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I made a story after I finished watching Jack's playthrough of Simulacra, but I couldn't help it! The idea is just so fun to play with! ^^

Anti was home alone, Sean and the others out for the moment. He had been wanting to find a new game to play on his phone, since all the mobile games he's played have become a little boring. But when a new app appeared in the store, his interest was a little peeked. It was a chat app, kinda like Tinder, and while Anti didn't really trust things like this, he dipped into the app's coding, quickly figured out that the people on the app can't create fake accounts or use false information; they had to show who they really are and that was something Anti could get behind. He didn't like it when people lied to get affection or attention (not even he pretends to be someone he isn't when he shows up in videos), so this was interesting to see.

 _Might as well join up._ He mentally shrugged, downloading the app and opening it up. He filled out the information, picking out one of the pictures that Sean took of him as his profile pic. As soon as he started using the app, he was matched up with dozens of Jack's fans; he laughed to himself, getting up from the sofa and started to head back to his room as he chatted with all of the humans he was matched with using his powers. He enjoyed their enthusiasm, talking kindly to those he could tell were stressed out or having a rough day, joking around with a few, being proud and encouraging those who were starting to overcome their social anxiety by using the app.

The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood up when he was matched with someone named Andrew. As soon as he went to their chat, he felt a spark of...something shoot up his arm, slamming into his mind. He panicked, rapidly using his powers to make a large group chat (Andrew being blocked from it) and he warned the people he had gotten in touch with to not talk to someone going by the name of Andrew and to block his own account. He saw that his words had them worried, but with his mind fading quicker than he could fight back, he could only manage one last sentence.

_"I'm telling you this to keep you safe."_

* * *

It felt like hours had passed. His body was yelling at him as he slowly started to push himself up, Anti groaning at the sensation of his muscles tightening before they relaxed. He glanced around, unsure of where the hell he was; what seemed to be a huge piece of glass, horizontal and perfectly sealed with the ground, was before him, the pane seeming to be tainted black. "The fuck?" Did someone break into Sean's home? Was he kidnapped? Were Sean and the others safe? The urge to call them snapped his hand into his pocket, but he felt his heart skip a beat when he didn't feel his phone in his pocket. Or...even on his person. Where the fuck was it?!

Taking a breath to calm his nerves (which wasn't a good sign), Anti got onto his feet and slowly made his way to the glass. Reaching out, he hesitated, not sure if this was a trap for something, or if the glass before him was actually a two-way mirror, him providing whoever was watching him with a show. The demon shook his head, steeling himself for what was next and touched the glass.

For a split second, his heart stopped.

The glass suddenly was illuminated by a light source, Anti being able to see through the glass...

...And stare at his own body.

Glancing down the glass, he saw the several apps he had on his phone's home page, only sideways. He was inside his phone! "No...Oh, no. Nononononono!" His hand slammed against the glass, but nothing happened; he was trapped. "Fuck! How did I--when did..?"  _No, breathe, Anti. Breathe!_ He swallowed what felt like his heart back into his chest, his hands shaking as he inhaled and exhaled through his nose slowly.  _Okay. Now think. What was the last thing you were doing before waking up here?_ He was talking to some of Sean's fans on an app. He...he was warning them about...some...one..?

Anti shook his head. His mind was surprisingly fuzzy at the moment, not able to clearly remember what he was doing. "...I need to get ahold of Henrik." But how, exactly? It's not like he could use his phone... His hand greeted his face to tell him that he was, indeed, a moron. So that problem was solved, but he couldn't actually get into his apps with the phone being on its side (if he didn't enable his rotation lock this might have been easier), which meant he had to straighten it back up. Anti glanced around the area and sighed. He wasn't going to like this. Going to the top of his phone, he bounced on his balls of his feet a couple of times before breaking into a sprint, aiming for the opposite end. Just when he was about to slam his body into the bottom of his phone, he offered one of his shoulders and tucked his head down.

The pain throbbed in his arm as he managed to turn the phone onto its bottom, making it upright; Anti folded backwards over himself when the phone suddenly tipped back to normal. He groaned, noticing that now his neck hurt from the crappy acrobats he performed, but pushed it away, opening up his contacts. He was so glad he was talented with language, being able to read each of the names in his phone despite them all being backwards, quickly finding Schneeplestien's number and calling him. "Come on...please don't be busy..." Thankfully, he answered.

" _Anti? Anti, can you hear me?_ " Yes he could, ear piercingly so as his voice was so much louder when the demon was actually  **inside** his phone. "Henrik! Henrik, I'm here! ...Henrik!" He called, but. " _Anti? Are you zere?!_ "  _Shit, looks like he can't hear me._ Thinking quickly, Anti opened up his messenger app, finding his conversation with the good doctor and... And what? Would he even be able to type with the keyboard when he's inside his phone? He had to try, at the least. Touching his hand to the area to start a new message, Anti was fast to becoming aware of just how  small he was right now, his whole hand covering each letter he touched, having to use both of them to use the space bar.

"Yes, I...hear...you. Something...is...wrong." He waited for Henrik to respond.

_'?no gniog si tahW ?itnA'_

"I'm...not...sure. Can...you...please...come...home?"

 _'?rettam eht s'tahw, itnA ?yhW'_ He could heard Henrik's breathing getting a little faster from fear, listening as he started to make his way, hopefully, back to his car.

"Something...happened. I...can't...explain. Please, come...home...now. I...think...that...I...am...in...danger." He waited, his heart beating against his ribs a little harder when Henrik didn't respond right away.

_'?srehto eht detcatnoc uoy evaH .won kcab yaw ym no m'I'_

"No. And...I...don't...plan...to. Not...until...I...know...what...is...happening."

He heard as Henrik's car started up, the doctor putting his phone into the little hands-free clip on Sean had gotten all of them. " _I won't be able to type, but please, keep talking to me, Anti._ " Goddamn it! Anti wished he knew what was going on, hating just how scared Henrik actually was despite keeping his voice in check. " _Now. Vhat vas ze last thing you did?_ " "I...was...using...a...new...app...I...had...downloaded... I...was...talking...to...some...of...Sean's...fans." Man was Anti glad that he decided to turn his phone upright before trying to get ahold of anyone; most of these keys would be out of his reach right now since he couldn't...transform...

"Henrik..." He sent the name as it was because he didn't know how to phrase this realization without freaking the man out. " _Anti...Just say it, please. I'll...do vhat I can to stay on ze road._ " Anti took a lungful of air.

"Whatever...did...this...to...me, it...managed...to...stop...me...from...transforming." He heard tires squealing against pavement, hopefully because the doctor was trying to not get into a wreak? " _ARE YOU SERIOUS?! ANTI WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!_ " Well, looks that was a no. "I...can't...explain...it...over...the...phone. Please...come...home...SAFE...first. It...should...be...easier...for...you...to...understand...then." Henrik was silent, which if you knew the man as well as Anti did, didn't bode well. " _...Just...promise me that we'll be able to fix this? Whatever it is, you and I can make this right._ " Anti smiled weakly. "I...promise."

Anti glanced up to the clock on his phone and started to groan before it turned into a gasp. Chase was going to be home with the kids in ten minutes. Now, don't get him wrong, Anti absolutely  ** _loved_** both Chase and his girls, Anti just can't handle all of their extra energy some days; today, however, he was sure that he was going to scare them senseless if they saw him like this. "Doc, Chase...and...the...girls...are...going...to...be...home...in...ten...minutes. Where...are...you?" " _Three minutes away. Hang on, Anti._ " Anti was making sure he took slow and steady breaths, keeping an eye on how badly his hands shook; he's been separated from his physical body before, but he still had all of his powers available to him during those times. This chain of events has rattled him bad.

Exactly three minutes later, his call with Schneeplestien ended and he heard the front door slamming open. "ANTI!" "Upstairs." He texted, waiting for the dreaded moment to happen. He tore his eyes away from his limp body to the stairs and there, he saw the pure horror on Henrik's features as he turned the corner. "Anti! No, baby. What on earth happened to you?" "I... I...think...it...has...something...to...do...with...the...app...I...downloaded. But! Don't...take...it...off...my...phone! I...think...it's...the...key...to...solving...this...mess."

He watched through the glass as Henrik read the text on his phone, glancing between his unconscious body and the phone in his hand, his blue hues settling on the phone. "And you're sure about that?" "If...anything, we...can...delete...it...if...nothing...else...works." Henrik gave him a weak chuckle. "You are right about zat. Alright. Let's get you out of ze hallway." Henrik spoke as he moved Anti's phone out of his limp hand and onto his chest, scooping him up in his arms like a bride and walking back to his room. He laid the demon onto his bed, placing his phone onto his nightstand before checking his pulse, breathing, and temperature to make sure everything was normal for him, which it thankfully was. Schneeplestien glanced to his watch and sighed. "Vhat should I tell ze girls? You know zat they like to do zeir homework with you."

Anti had to think about that too; what were they suppose to tell the girls? Or, hell, even the rest of the household? "...Should...I tell zem ze truth?" Anti scoffed. "Sure." Henrik cocked a brow. "Are you serious?" "Oh...yeah. Go...ahead, tell...them! Tell...them...that...my...mind...was...sucked...into...my...phone...after...I...downloaded...an...app! No, you...idiot!" "Now that sounds more like you." If Anti could smack this man, he would. "...Tell...Luna...and...Ciara...that...they...can...do...their...homework...in...my...room, but...that...I'm...not...feeling...too...good...so...I'm...resting...for..the...rest...of...the...day." Henrik hummed with a nod; Anti has gotten sick before (as unbelievable as that might sound), and he usually just sleeps for days on end until he's better.

"Okay. Just...let me know if something else happens or changes until I can talk to the others, okay?" "Does...that...only...apply...to...me, or...the...girls...too?" "Heh, both." Henrik leaned down, brushing some of Anti's hair back from his face, and kissed his forehead. "I'll be back soon." The good doctor stood then, heading downstairs so he could intercept Brody and his girls and explain what was happening--separately--to both parties.

* * *

Anti was taken aback a little when he heard the girls come into his room a full ten minutes later than the 5 that was left before they came home. "Hi Uncle Anti." Ciara hushed, her hand touching his left, meaning the other hand he felt on his right was Luna. "Uncle Henrik told us you weren't feeling good. But, don't worry! I'm sure you'll be feeling better in no time!" "Yeah! And, and then you can play hide-and-seek with us and daddy!" Luna chimed in after her sister's words, and by the gods, did Anti just adore these kids. "I'm gonna turn on the light on the desk so we can do our homework. I...haven't asked Uncle Henrik yet, but..." Ciara trailed off, most likely shaking her head. "Nevermind. Oh! I'm also going to borrow your phone; I'm sorry." "Yeah, we're sorry, Uncle Anti. I know you don't like it when we do, but some meanie at school broke our calculators..."

Anti swore he felt a vein on his forehead pulse in anger; he's gonna find out who this brat is and teach them a lesson...as soon as he rejoins his mind with his body. Ciara stroked his cheek sweetly, getting onto the edge of his bed so she could kiss his cheek, feeling as Luna mimicked her older sister before they got off. Anti could faintly make out the outline of Luna as she took his phone into her hands, following her sister to the work desk he had in his room, being able to see both of them a little better after Ciara turned on the light and took the phone from her sister, placing it between them.

They fetched their homework from their backpacks, digging out their pencils and began filling out the hand-outs and pages in their books. When they got to the math parts, Ciara tapped on the screen of his phone, lighting it up, but he saw her face sink and he instantly knew why; he forgot to remove the lock on his phone. "Shoot." "You think daddy would know?" "He might, let me ask." Ciara spoke as she got out of her chair, quietly opening the door to his room and heading downstairs. Anti took the opportunity to go into his messages and send a new one to Henrik.

"Hey. New...development. I...can...still...feel...sensations...on...my...physical...body." Which was truly bizarre, since he shouldn't have that type of connection to his body unless a sliver of his mind was still attached to it. What was this? Ciara was back a moment later, punching in his passcode and tapping on the little symbol for all of the apps. "Um...this looks right." He saw which one she was reaching for and as soon as her finger touched the screen, he touched his hand under it. "Close, but not quite." She wasn't too far off, Anti only having to move the touch down three apps to get to the calculator, but he'd rather the girls not use the app he downloaded to help keep all of Sean's and the other egos's finances balanced and in check (one can truly be surprised by just how  **much** _stuff_ Darkiplier knows). He laid down, now that the phone was angled, and watched the two girls, seeing the changing expressions on their faces when they were focused or got very confused.

An hour later, the girls were done with their homework and Chase was entering his room. "Hey, girls. Dinner's ready." "Yay!" "Um..." Ciara's mumble got everyone's attention. "Daddy, is...w-would it be okay if Luna and I had dinner here?"  _Oh heart, be still._ Anti chided himself, but he couldn't help it; he adored Chase's children and to think that they'd be worried enough about him to actually want to stay in his room for a little longer warmed his soul. Chase walked closer to his kids, Anti seeing--and feeling--as he stroked the back of his hand against his face. "...Sure. Besides, we still don't have a full house yet; seems that Grayson's still out and about." That information wasn't just for the girls and the demon knew it.  _So how much longer until he gets home, I wonder?_ Grayson, more known by the name of Jackieboy Man, as always been a little hectic when he was running late, tending to range from being another 10 minutes late to full on hours. "You wanna watch some videos on his phone?" They nodded their heads eagerly, Chase chuckling. "Alright. I'll get it set up, you two go down and get your plates."

As his children rushed out his room giggling, Chase casted his eyes to Anti's phone. "Henrik told me what's going on, though...I still can't believe it myself." He picked up the phone and started to flip through the many pages on Anti's home screen, finding the one he let his kids use and tapping on the YouTube app. "Sean and Marvin are back, so we just need Grayson to get home before we have a talk to figure out what's happening. In the meantime, Jack wants you to try and move from your phone to his computer or his own phone; I'm guessing he thinks that if you can still feel sensations on your body, that you might have other powers available to you." Chase relayed right before his girls came back into the room. "There! Now try not to make too much of a mess, okay?" They hummed and Chase leaned down to kiss each of them on the cheek, moving over to Anti's body and doing the same.

* * *

Around 10 at night, Marvin came into his room, a smile on his lips when he saw that Chase's daughters had cuddled up at Anti's sides, his phone on his chest between them, the girls both fast asleep. "They'll be in my room for tonight; Grayson's back home, so I'll take the phone with me." He told Anti as he scooped up Ciara, leaving his room for a few moments, returning to get both Luna and his phone. Marvin tucked his cell into his pocket, Anti listening as he walked down to his room after closing Anti's door and placed Luna on his bed, covering both girls with a blanket and dimming the lights before heading downstairs.

Taking the phone out of his pocket, Marvin set it on the table at an angle, Sean and the others having decided to gather around the couch. Anti felt his heart twisting at the deep worry they all had; he wished he wasn't in his blasted phone so he could properly comfort them all. "Did you have any luck, Anti?" Jack asked and the demon sighed, opening up the messenger app and moving from the conversation with Henrik to the group chat. "No." It was all he was willing to tell them. He had tried over and over again while the girls were eating dinner, even when they moved from the desk to his bed, cuddling up with him as they continued to watch YouTube videos until they fell asleep, but it was no use; something was keeping him in his phone.

"So he's bound to the phone... Sean, I don't know what this could be. I'll look into it, but that will take time; time, I'm not 100 percent sure he has." Marvin spoke and Anti's own blood ran cold. The magician was right; without his ability to move from device to device, or even transform, Anti's mental body was tied to the phone until he was freed; if it ran out of power or gets turned off, he'll get seriously injured if it doesn't kill him outright. Anti glanced to the percentage of his battery life; 78%. "If...my...phone...gets...to...twenty...percent, please chrage it; the...battery...starts...to...drain...faster...after...it...hits...20...percent." He messaged, wanting to make sure that his phone was going to be still powered for as long as he was stuck here. "Of course." "So, what's his medical condition, Henrik?" Ok, Anti was a little proud of Sean right now; his creator was terrified, yet he was standing as a pillar of confidence and support for the others. Anti was going to lavish him with a  **lot** of kisses when he gets out of his fucking phone.

"As of now, he's in a coma; I vill keep a close eye on his vitals, and set up the proper equipment if needed." Anti placed his hand on the glass, having made the keyboard drop back down, and prayed at the mere act of him reaching out like this could be felt emotionally for the group before him. He and Marvin need to figure out what happened to him so they can get him out; he needs to be with his family, his lovers, right now. But he can't be. Because he's bound to this goddamn piece of plastic and glass and electronic parts, and he fucking wants to kill something right now because of how scared and worried and totally unable to comfort the people he loves most in the world he was.

"...Everything will be okay, Anti." Grayson spoke, his head finally lifting up since he had it hung most likely ever since he was told what had happened. "We'll figure out what has ya in there, and then Marv and you will get rid of the magic or curse or whatever it is, and...and you'll be back home, with us..." Anti slammed his hand against the glass when tears started to roll down Grayson's face, Chase pulling him into a tight hug. He growled under his breath, cutting himself off when he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, getting the feeling that he was being watched. Snapping his head around, he didn't see anyone and that sensation was lost.

_...What was that?_


End file.
